


In Which the Revolution Began

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, Davekat Week, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Gay, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Random & Short, Revolution, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Dave and Jade join Karkat's side of the revolution. With it being the first time seeing each other in years, secrets and heat are spilled.(It gets a little spicy near the end. This is also simply my take on what I wanted to happen in the Homestuck epilogues when Dave and Jade join Karkat's team.)
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Kudos: 11





	In Which the Revolution Began

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoy, I have several other Davekat one-shots on my page, so feel free to check them out!

Ultimately, the decision to join Karkat’s side of the revolution had been Jade’s choice. Dave eagerly followed in her lead, though he had first brought up the idea long ago and she had disregarded it, thinking nothing major would come of it. But they were married now, so he allowed Jade to think this was all her genius plan. Dave hid his fear and excitement well, as he always did behind the shades John had given him nearly a decade ago now. It seemed like it was only a few years back, at most.

Joining Karkat’s side of the rebellion was easy for them since they had been so personally connected to him in the past and he knew they could be trusted. Others that chose to join had to go through some rigorous testing procedures to prove that they really were on his side and not some sort of spy or infiltrator for Jane’s so-called “democracy.” Nobody on her side seemed to care that she had turned a once operational government into a broken dictatorship. But Dave cared. He had watched the economy he had built with the creation of this universe completely crumble into nothing, the one he had built with his experience managing and overtaking the stock market in Land of Heat and Clockwork. The only difference was that he didn’t have Terezi’s help on that anymore, but he managed. 

He had also managed to ruin the one relationship he truly cared about and was desperate to get him back, but remained unsure of how to go about it. Jade was in a similar boat but was much less likely to go after Karkat’s heart now that she was happily married to Dave. He wasn’t as happy in this partnership as she was. Despite being married for years now, he had yet to reveal his eyes to her. Not that it was so important to him anymore, but it was still something he would rather have someone else witness before anyone less worthy could. Someone like Karkat.

Approaching the cave entrance Karkat had given them the coordinates to, Dave fumbled nervously with the hem of his shirt while Jade was gleeful. She seemed unbothered and more full of joy to see their long-lost friend once again (ex-boyfriend, in her case), but Dave was nearly shaking. He was still just as in love with him as he had been when they had been trapped on the meteor for three years, but they both had someone, so the issue was difficult to approach. 

“Do you think he’s changed at all?” Jade snapped Dave out of a small trance, a familiar buck-toothed grin pulling at her cheeks. Dave thought he had once been in love with that smile, but thinking back, he thinks he was perhaps just nervous of the consequences if he hadn’t forced himself to love it.

“Of course he’s changed,” he replied, looking towards the cave entrance they were only getting closer to. “Dude’s got an eyepatch now. Probably lots of battle scars and shit. He looks badass, honestly.”

“I don’t mean changes to his physical features,” she giggles innocently. Dave’s mind wanders to the thought of the possible scars left on his body and is both saddened and slightly aroused by the idea. “I mean to his personality. Do you think he’s the same old Vantas we knew?”

“None of us are the same as we used to be, Jade.”

“I know that. But Karkat was pretty much always the same.”

“I think he’s better at being a leader, but I can’t imagine he’s all that different otherwise. Again, he’s probably just more of a badass.”

“Like you,” she cooed, leaning over to kiss his cheek lovingly.

Dave wants to wipe it off. Tell her to stop and tell her how uncomfortable she’s always made him and how wrong everything always felt. And Jade had always recognized this from him, but just hoped it would go away and he would really start to love her. 

Sometimes he did, but it was during the more intimate scenes that he gave her that hope. When he was so distracted with pleasure or the room was too dark and he was touch-starved and would take whoever was near. But his marriage to her only made him realize he was so much more attracted to other men. Karkat, specifically.

When they stepped foot in the cave, a sturdy titanium door was shut behind them, and some makeshift lights flickered on above their heads, swaying from the force of the door. And there he was, sat at his desk with his eyepatch and hood over his head. He didn’t smile, but Jade certainly did. She smiled enough for all three of them combined. Meenah was nowhere to be found which was a major relief on Dave’s part.

Jade began going on and on about how much everyone missed him and how much his revolution had caused their daily lives to change, but Karkat and Dave locked eyes and froze in place. They thought they had been prepared for their encounter and it was clear that they were not prepared at all. After Jade fell silent again, Karkat finally broke the contact and Dave let out a loud sigh, a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding the entire time.

“Yeah, leading a revolution is certainly a change, whether or not you’re involved,” he said, voice softer for the sake of the cave. Everything sounded a thousand times louder when it was echoing off stone walls. “We’ve got people working 24/7 to fix the shit Jane has fucked up in one way or another. I’m… glad you two chose to join us. It’s a major help just to have two more people in on the movement, but with you two being gods, it’s even better.”

“God tier,” Dave finally said. “I hate thinking of it like we’re actual gods. Makes me feel like I’ve got a complex.”

“You have a million complexes to begin with, Strider. You’re fucking dumb.” A hint of a smile grew on Karkat’s lips, and Dave’s did the same.

“It’s cool to see you again, dude.”

“Yeah. You, too.”

Karkat eventually beckoned them over and gave them more details on the different missions going on throughout their planet. Jade and Dave stood on either side of him as he went over everything. Both were thoroughly impressed with the things he had managed to do and he continued to speak as though it was really nothing to be proud of. 

Karkat eventually had them ushered away by Swifer individually to get changed into more appropriate gear. When Dave came out in his camouflage gear, Jade was gone and only Karkat remained, facing the doorway where Dave now stood. Karkat kept himself composed while the other felt as though all the air had suddenly left the room. The planet, even. But on the outside, the only giveaway was his flushed cheeks. Karkat’s soon followed suit. 

“You uh… look good in the new gear. I’ve never seen you wear green before.”

“Green’s not my color,” he replied, his voice getting softer with each word. He ran a hand through his hair. “Never has been.”

“I know. I lived with you for a long time.” Karkat rolled his eyes, then stood. Dave wanted to snicker and made a snide comment on his height. Or lack thereof. “I know you well, Dave. That’s part of why I’m glad you decided to join. I know what you’re capable of.”

“It was all Jade’s idea, so-”

“I also know that’s what you told her and yourself, but I think we’re both well aware that you came here completely on your own free-will and desire.” His mouth turned up into a grin more while the other quickly closed his. “And honestly, if we’re talking as bros, I fucking missed you.”

Dave wanted to cry. He could feel the tears threatening to spill from behind his shades, but he wouldn’t let them, no matter how hard they tried. He quickly blinked them away and let out a short laugh that sounded more like a gasp.

“I missed you too, man. Shit’s felt real fucked up ever since you left. Not that you didn’t make the right choice or anything, but… it’s sucked.”

“I thought you liked Jade.”

“I didn’t say that I don’t. I do.”

“And yet, you clearly feel out-of-place in the relationship.”

Dave looked around briefly as if ensuring she was really out of earshot. He then took a deep breath and kept his eyes locked with Karkat’s. Or at least the one eye he could see. 

“Everyone was right, you know.” 

His head tilted slightly to Dave’s right as if he didn’t understand, but he understood perfectly well. He just needed to hear him say it. To admit to everything. Dave, sensing this, kept going after a moment of silence.

“I was totally into you. Ever since we were stuck on that stupid meteor. And I shouldn’t be as fucking fluttery as I am telling you this since I know you were into me, too. I guess… it’s just the first time I’m even admitting it to myself? Out loud, I mean. I think I’ve admitted it before but only by asking myself more obvious questions. And I say this like it’s all past-tense and that may be the biggest issue for me because it’s not. I’m fairly fucking sure I’m still just as into you as before.”

“You can say you’re in love, Dave,” Karkat rolled his eye. “You don’t always have to keep up this cool kid facade. You can be yourself around me.”

“ _ That’s  _ what you took away from everything I just said?” He laughed a little, partially in relief and partially with anxiety. “Jesus, dude. You really haven’t changed.”

“What do you want me to tell you?” He cocked his eyebrow but he still had a shit-eating grin permanently on his cheeks. “That I’m still completely head-over-heels in love with the one and only Dave Strider? First of all, I have a reputation to hold up here, and second of all, I’m pretty sure that’s fucking obvious to you, even if we both have a matesprit now.”

“We both know you don’t give a flying fuck about your reputation as a leader. You didn’t even want to be one again after you outgrew it.”

“You’re not wrong. They call me ‘commander’ now.”

“I know.”

“It’s fucking weird.”

“I know.”

“And they use my second name.”

“I know, Karkles.”

Karkat perked up at the nickname and Dave’s smirk widened. Once upon a time, he would’ve punched him in the arm to get him to stop calling him stupid diminutives for one goddamn second, but it was a welcome change now. A loving one.

He then stood, his cape following him off the back of the chair and just barely hovering above the floor as he stepped forward to approach Dave. Their hearts raced the closer they got. Dave’s head had to tilt down slightly to look at Karkat, who seemed to take in his new appearance for a second time. When his hands came to his chest, a touch that Dave was used to with Jade but somehow felt so much different now, he realized they really were alone. He didn’t know where everyone had gone, Meenah and Jade and Swifer, but it didn’t really matter. There was no risk of interruption, otherwise he wouldn’t be getting so dangerously close. But Dave didn’t mind one bit, though he was nearly shaking as he brought his hands to Karkat’s hips. 

“Can I take them off?” He suddenly asked, his hands moving from the blond’s chest and up to his cheeks, fingers gently nudging the temples of his shades. Karkat had never spoken so softly and genuinely before, so how could Dave say no?

He carefully pulled them off, moving his arms over his shoulders. Dave could feel the ends of his shades barely poking his back, but more importantly, he could feel Karkat pressed tight against his body, warm and inviting despite his arguably intimidating appearance. He just found it kind of hot.

His red orbs met light yellow ones and instead of panic or relief from either of them, they just smiled. They could feel each other’s hearts beating rapidly through their chests. Dave’s grip tightened.

“What were you so afraid of?”

“Nothing. Well, not as of recently.”   


“On the meteor?”

“Scaring you.” Dave smiled more and leaned down just slightly. Their foreheads were now together, noses bumping. “They’re kind of demonic.”

Neither of them should’ve been partaking in such sinful acts when they had their mates elsewhere, but this was built up. It was extreme. It was necessary at this point and they needed it more than anything.

“I like them.”

“I know.”

Karkat’s smile grew with Dave’s before he finally pulled him down just slightly more and finally connected their lips. Strider wasted no time in reciprocating, his arms fully around his waist as he pulled him more into his body.

Dave noticed the conscious effort Karkat made to avoid cutting his lips with his sharp teeth and he couldn’t help but smile. But with everything so built up between the two, the pain of it would’ve been a welcome sensation. And finally having each other after so many long years of tension and struggle, it didn’t take long for things to get a little heated.

He then pushed the troll in his arms back until he was leaning on his desk, hovering over him enough to cast a shadow over his figure. He pulled away briefly to look down at him. Karkat was slightly breathless now, looking up at Dave with a new expression. One Dave had only dreamed of. He held himself up just a bit with one elbow and his other hand was in Dave’s hair. 

“You don’t have to worry about not hurting me,” he finally mentioned, smirking. Karkat rolled his eyes again.

“Really? What are you, a masochist?”

Dave only grinned more, making him laugh and move his hand from Dave’s hair to his forehead. 

“Holy fucking shit, you are something else.”

“Aww, come on, Karkles.” He leaned down, taking his lips once more. “Bite me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoy it, I have several other Davekat one-shots on my page, so feel free to check them out!


End file.
